Better saying than acting?
by jijota28
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya wants Hinamori to understand his feeling towards her so he's trying to show his affection toward her! NO FLAMES !


Better saying than acting?

Toshito Histsugaya sighed , he was on the rooftop of his division thinking on how thing had turned so wild with her dearest Momo.-Momo if you only knew -he murmured. All the crazy things he had done those past day was only to gain her attention and also to make her understand the depth of his feelings , he thought that his plan was perfect but it turned out to be a total disaster .A disaster that had leaded to their earlier argument: at the beginning he had thought that she was making fun of him so he had to admit that he had snapped on her telling her that she should understand actions instead of trying to interpret it in Rangiku's way. She had yelled that she was grown up enough to make her own opinions and before he could comprehended what was happening she fell on her knees crying and asking a simple question "why" and like he could not bear her cries , he had just left without answering her . Toshiro wasn't really fond of expressing his feelings so he thought that by acting she would have understood : for two weeks he had woken her up, trained her, done paperwork's , eaten with her on breakfast , lunch and dinner , and slept over in her bed .Maybe he should have asked her but again he thought that giving her kisses on her cheeks and holding her hands in front of all the Seretei would have been enough for her to come to conclusion that he loved her .He sighed and closed his eyes , he heard footsteps and yelled :

-Not right now MATSUMOTO! Leave me alone!

The footsteps kept on approaching.

-MATSUMOTO , last warning ! Go back and finish the paperwork's!-he yelled

-It's not Matsumoto ! You should have recognized my reiatsu , Little genius !-a voice said from afar

He opened his eyes , Hinamori Momo was coming his way , she stopped in front of him with a bright smile .

-May I join you on your nap?

-I thought, you said you'd never wanted to see me –he mumbled

-If you don't speak clearly, I can't understand Withy !

-Don't call me that bed-wetter!-he mumbled

-Mou, you're being mean, Shiro chan!-she pouted

-It's Hitsugaya Taicho and I thought you came to have a nap ?-He snapped

-So delicate as usual !she sighed and laid beside him

-I might snap but I don't bite, come closer, Baka!-he said eyes closed with a smirk

She smiled and got closer to him

-Better, -he whispered with a smile .

The scent of Hinamori had always a sleep effect on him, as he was about to fall asleep, he felt the hand of Momo on his forehead.

-Why is it so difficult for you to tell me that you love me, Shiro?-she asked with a smooth voice of her

-…

-All those things you did those past days were …

-to show you my feelings-he continued –I thought that it would be obvious for you that I ..I love you he stuttered. I..I did not want to scare you but I'm not the kind of guys who's comfortable with words, I thought that actions were more expressive than words. He finished with a shy smile. I ..I would understand if you don't return my feelings, bed wetter!

-Toshiro-she called him

-MMM

-Toshiro, open your eyes!

He opened his eyes to meet hazel eyes looking at him with concern .She caressed his cheeks and kissed him on his forehead

-I

She gave him another kiss on his right cheek

-love

She gave him a butterfly kiss on his lips

-You too, my Shiro chan! I'm sorry that it took me so long to understand that your strange behavior was a way to say I love you! Instead of all those things, you should have kissed me and I swear that I would have understood mister action man!

He grumbled

-Actually it was my first plan, but I thought that it was too direct!-he said blushing

She chuckled

-I did not know that Hitsugaya Taicho could blush! You should try to be more spontaneous Toshiro!

-tss-he kissed his teeth and without warning he crushed his lips on her , asking for a passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss and looked at the dizzy girl with a smile

-So how was my message? -he asked with a frown

\- Mmm , I don't know I guess another kiss would made me understand it better! She laughed and punched him lightly on his shoulder –Just kidding, shiro , I got it and let me tell you this I love you too!

He looked at her and leant for another kiss, they were finally together like they have always wished to be .

The end


End file.
